Desert and Ocean
by ShadowProve13
Summary: A small one-shot friendship thingie with Bjorn Kyle and Reef Hamilton...im bored, really really bored xD


It was the day before Asia's district preliminaries officially started, some member's from each team were residing in a mass hall, chatting away and getting to know people from other national teams, or just taking it easy with their fellow teammates. On the other hand, there was Bjorn Kyle the captain of Qatar's national team: Desert Lion. He just wanted, no, needed some peaceful time to himself. Okay, so maybe the mass hall wasn't the best idea to have some "me time", but at least he was having a break from training. Bjorn's attention, for the past four minutes, was focused on the two bickering boys from Australia, they weren't in their uniforms but he could tell that they were Australian due to their strong accent. After a while he learned that the one with the long, olive-green hair was Reef, and the one with shoulder length, light-brown hair was Holly. Bjorn chuckled to himself, "Holly" wasn't a common name to give to a male.

"Nah! It's your fault, Holly, you were suppose to watch over Kenny!"

"But I had something to do, so I gave him to Prince!" Holly pointed over at his teammate who had golden blonde hair with a pair of white goggles with black lenses that rested on his forehead, otherwise known as Prince. The said boy looked up from his surfing magazine when he heard his name.

"H-hey! Don't bring me into this, mate."

Okay so Kenny, as Bjorn found out, was Big Waves' pet Koala, though he never saw one, Bjorn has heard that they were some sort of mini, grey bear thing that ate leaves known as "Eucalyptus". Reef shook his head.

"I'm gonna keep looking for him. You guys do whatever you want."

"Whatever. Prince, c'mon! Let's hit some waves." Holly fist pumped into the air and turned away, walking out of the building, with Prince following behind him. Reef sat down in the chair that Prince was sitting on, resting his chin in the palms of his hands.

"Dammit, where is that little bugger?" Reef muttered to himself, scanning the hall for any sign of Kenny the Koala. Bjorn stood up from his seat and walked over to the Aussie boy, the least he could do was to help the boy find his pet, seeing as his teammates just left him to find the Koala on his own. The said Aussie looked up when Bjorn's shadow covered the warm sunlight that was hitting him.

"Oh, 'sup mate." Reef kindly addressed him with a smile. Bjorn slightly returned the smile.

"Hello, please excuse me, I couldn't help but to overhear the conversation with you and your teammate." Bjorn cut right to the point, making Reef blink a couple of times.

"Oh that. Nah, it's nothin' important, Kenny always wonders off, but we always find him in the end." The Aussie boy explained, beaming a toothy grin at Bjorn.

"I see. But if you would mind, I would like to help you find this pet of yours." Reef's whole face lightened up at the suggestion, and jumped up out of his seat.

"Seriously?! Aw man, that would be great! You're the best, dude!" And with that, Reef glomped him into a giant hug, leaving Bjorn dazed and slightly uncomfortable.

"Uhhh...You're welome." Reef let go and held out his hand, grinning.

"I'm Reef Hamilton by the way, forward for Big Waves."

"Well it's nice to meet you Reef, I'm Bjorn Kyle, captain of Desert Lion." Bjorn took Reef's hand and shook it.

"Captain? Wow that's awesome. Now then, if I was a Koala where would I be?...Hmmm...Oh! Are there any trees near by?" Bjorn thought for a while, he did remember seeing trees somewhere around here.

"I think there were some near Japan's area."

"Okay then, we'll start looking the-" Reef was cut off by a smashing sound, both looked over to right only to see a smashed vase with flowers on the ground. Looking up a bit to the table, Bjorn saw a little, grey, fluffy bear thing. *A giant red arrow points at it saying "Koala"*

"Umm, Reef? Isn't tha-"

"KENNY!" Reef ran up to the Koala hugged him, overjoyed that he found his beloved pet.

"Did you miss me? Cause I missed you~ I am never going to give you to Holly ever again! You must be hungry, let's get you something to eat, yeah." Strangely, Reef placed Kenny on top of his head, and then walked back over to Bjorn.

"He was here all this time, how come I didn't see him? Anyway, thanks for assisting me, even though it wasn't actually needed." He chuckled a little, Bjorn did too, once he got what Reef meant.

"Well I'm glad I could help out anyway." Reef nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Well then, I better get going, it was nice to meet you, Bjorn. Let's hang out when you ain't busy, okay mate. Cya."

"Goodbye." Reef waved goodbye and walked out of the building, with Kenny the Koala still on top of his head, making Bjorn sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

Australian's are weird. **(A/N: **I say that and yet I'm Australian xD**)**


End file.
